This invention relates to timekeeping and magnifying devices. More particularly, it relates to a device containing a watch and a pivotally attached magnifying lens.
A watch is used for keeping time and generally includes a face and either digital or analog timekeeping means, or both. Other features which may be contained in a watch are date keeping means, a stop watch, an alarm, a light, etc. Additionally, a watch may have a band so that it can be worn on a user's wrist. Alternatively, a watch may be carried in a user's pocket or elsewhere.
A magnifying lens is used to enlarge the image of an object. People with poor eyesight often use a magnifying lens to see small objects or to read small print, such as newspaper text, prices, menu items, etc. Also, magnifying lenses often are used to inspect small objects, regardless of the user's eyesight. Children especially like to use magnifying lenses as educational devices for examining objects, such as rocks, insects, etc. People with poor vision often need both a watch and a magnifying lens. Additionally, people with poor vision often do not have a magnifying lens with them when they need to enlarge the image of an object so that it may be clearly seen. Therefore, the present invention is a timekeeping and magnifying device which combines both a watch and a magnifying lens. Prior to this invention, a watch and a pivotally attached magnifying lens have not been combined in one handy, inexpensive device.